


children should never be brought into wars

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of War, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, let me know if i should add more, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster and Harry have a talk. Harry has a nightmare, and someone is gonna have a bad time before the stories finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	children should never be brought into wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> So, this chapter is kinda iffy for me. I haven't written any HP stories yet, besides this one, so im trying to get a feel of character style for some of those characters. 
> 
> Also, haven't decided if voldys good or bad. same with dumbles, but he will def be a manipulative ass, soo..
> 
> Enjoy!~
> 
>  
> 
> And this story has not been betaed, so all mistakes are mine!! Mweh!

Papyrus was confused but welcoming to the monster that Sans claimed to be their father. It took a bit of explaining on Sans and Gasters part to tell the story to the younger and more innocent brother. Harry quietly went into the kitchen to make dinner for everyone, opting to forego the pasta and make a healthy meal consisting of locally grown veggies from the Vegetoids. 

When they got Papyrus up to speed, he caught them up with what happened with Undyne.

“WHEN I GOT HERE, SHE HAD ASKED ME WHERE THE HUMAN WAS AND I TOLD HER THAT THEY ESCAPED. WHEN SHE ASKED WHERE SANS WENT, I TOLD HER YOU WENT TO LOOK FOR THEM.” He looked at Harry apologetically. “I'M SORRY HUMAN, I DON'T THINK ANYTHING I WOULD DO COULD CONVINCE HER THAT YOU ARE NOT BAD. YOU HAVEN'T DONE A VIOLENCE AT ALL!”

“that's right paps. harry’s the nicest human i've ever came across.” 

Papyrus scowled at his brother. “HARRY IS THE FIRST HUMAN YOU'VE COME ACROSS.”

“whoops. guess i'm a bigger bonehead than i thought.”

“SANS!! PLEASE, NOT IN FRONT OF FATHER.”

Gaster smiled widely at hearing his youngest son call him father for the first time since he came back. Sans grinned and shrugged. “c’mon bro, have a funny bone. i'm sure dad found it-”

“SANS NO!!”

“sans yes- pretty humerus.”

“Badum tss,” Harry added for effect. Gaster burst out laughing.

“aww, bro. you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!!!!!” Papyrus heaved an exaggerated sigh 

Harry joined Gaster in laughing as the two skelebros continued bickering at each other. When they had all calmed down, Harry brought out food for everyone. Papyrus was reluctant to eat as it wasn't spaghetti, but soon gave in when he saw the look on Gasters and Sans faces; Gaster because it was the first time he could eat in decades and sans because it wasn't spaghetti or Grillbys. Not that he had a problem with Grillbz food, but a little variety could hurt.

When they were finished, Harry washed up while Papyrus asked his father questions about the past. Gaster answered as many as he could, Harry watching in amusement at every exclamation from Papyrus and quickly thought out pun from Sans.

 

Eventually, it was time for Papyrus’ bedtime story and he and Sans disappeared upstairs, leaving Gaster and Harry sitting on the couch. As soon as the door shut, Gaster looked at Harry and said, “You Like My Son.”

Harry jumped and stared at the newly returned skelly and snd started stuttering. “W-what? I’ve no clue what you're t-talking about.”

Gaster hummed and smirked. “You Must Know That He Likes You Back.”

Harry flushed a deep red. “Really?”

Gaster nodded. “He Is Not As Subtle With These Kinds Of Feelings As He Is With Others.”

“W-well,”Harry breathed out. “That's nice to know.”

“You Should Let Him Know.”

Harry choked on some spit. “What! Why?!”

Gaster let out a sigh of exasperation. “Because, As Smart As My Eldest Son Is, He Is Quite Oblivious To Those Around Him”

Harry let out a short laugh of hysteria. “Oh Merlin, the father of the guy I have a crush on is telling me to tell my feelings to my crush.”

Gaster let out a quiet chuckle. “It May Sound Absurd, But Being Honest With Each Other Would Benefit You More Than Staying Quiet.”

“Maybe,” Harry conceded. “but it would make things complicated on the surface. I mean, how old IS Sans? I don't have a problem with age, but others do.I mean, I’m still in School for Godric's sake.”

“Sans Is Close To What I Believe Is 200 Years Old, But You Must Take Into Consideration That Monsters Age Differently Compared To Humans. To Us, Sans Is Only A Child.”

Harry mumbled some under his breath before answering. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Eventually.” Gaster hummed a bit again.

Harry sighed and was relieved when Sans came back downstairs. “Papyrus asleep?” Sans nodded, yawning and sitting next to Harry.

“yeah. he says he’s going to come up with a plan to make undyne like you.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sans looked at Gaster. “oh, shit. sorry dad, wasn't expecting company. uh,”

“It's fine, Sans. I’ll go get a room at the inn for the night.” Harry said, standing up.

“no, i’ll think of something.”

“Why Doesn't’ Harry Sleep With You For The Night, Sans?” Gaster suggested slyly. Harry flushed.

“No, no, that's fine. I don't mind going to the inn.”

“Do You Have 80 Gold For The Night?”

Harry flushed farther. 

“hey now, doc. harry, it's fine. my beds big enough for two.” Gaster smirked as Harry nodded, face red as ketchup.

“Now That That Is Settled,” Gaster spoke up, “We Should All Get Some Rest If We Are To Deal With This Undyne.” Sans nodded in agreement.

Harry gave Gaster a glare as Sans turned and made his way upstairs before following behind the stocky skeleton.

When they got to Sans’ room, Harry stood back awkwardly as Sans quickly made his bed up and moved the treadmill against the wall. “sorry about the mess. i never have the guts to tidy up. you never know what’d be uncovered in here.” Harry snorted but didn't comment.

They got into the bed, Sans taking his trademark jacket off and hanging it off the end of the bed. Harry shyly shuffled out of his jeans, folding them and laying them on a chair. They laid there awkwardly for a while before a sigh was heard.

Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the arms that wrapped around him. “thank you,” Sans murmured into Harry’s head.

“I-it’s no problem.” He stuttered.

“it was though. and i'm not going to ask tonight, but i do want an explanation soon.” Harry sighed but nodded his head. “now, i just want you to know something very important.” At Harry’s look, he continued. “i cuddle in my sleep.

“Sans!” Harry groaned. “Go to sleep.” Sans chuckled before rolling around so he was spooning Harry. 

“g’night.”

“Night,” Harry whispered back, before they both fell into darkness.

 

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. 

Looking around, he quickly realized he was looking out Voldemort's eyes as he took in the circle of Death Eaters facing him. Especially one Death Eater at his feet. 

“My lord, I apologize. Even he does not know the boy's whereabouts, or he isn't telling anyone in the Order. I have discretely used legilimency on the few people close to him when the topic was brought up, and have come up empty.”

“Sssseverus, I need to know where he is. I sense he is in danger. Is there not a potion that you could brew?”

Severus paused for a moment before bowing low. “There is not, my lord, but I will work on one.”

Voldemort waved his hand. “Then you are dismissed. Report back when I call on your progress.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Severus said as he backed away.

“Dolohov! Report what has happened at the latest Wizengamot meeting.”

Harry tuned the rest out, focusing on not letting Voldemort know he was there. Suddenly, he yelled out in pain. He could barely hear the dark lord talking over the sounds of screaming.

“I am not impressed Lucius. We must rebuild our ranks quickly, and that involved getting information on how to break in! Crucio!” Harry screamed in time with Malfoy Senior as the torture curse was applied. “Next time, do well to remember what failure will bring.”

“h a r r y”

“w a k e u p”

“H A R R Y !”

Harry flailed and rolled over falling off the bed and throwing up on the floor.

“harry!”

Harry looked around, heaving air into his lungs. He couldn't see anything but a glowing blue eye. ‘Wha-?”

“are you awake?”

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes, feeling as though if he tried to talk, he would regret it. A sigh was heard before he felt bony hands wrap around his shoulders. 

“you're fine. my name is sans. you're in mine and my brother papyrus’ house in snowdin. you've been staying here for over a week. last night, you fixed a machine that brought my dad back. you're safe.”

Sans kept whispering reassuring words to the wizard, even when Harry fully relaxed into the skeletons arms. Finally, Harry sighed, pulling away. He looked up to the white lights in Sans eyes and Sans nodded, lifting Harry back onto the bed before leaving the room. He was back within the minute with a damp cloth and glass of water. Sans silently passed the items to Harry, who took them gratefully. After wiping away sweat tears and vomit, Sans had finished cleaning the mess. Harry flushed.

“Sorry,” he said, bowing his head to avoid eye contact.

“it happens,” Sans said. “nothing to worry about. how ‘bout we get back into bed and you can either tell me about what the hell just happened, or we can go back to sleep. your call.”

Harry shivered and crawled back into bed. “It's noth-”

“and please don't think i'm stupid by saying that whatever just happened is ‘n o t h i n g’. it wasn't.”

After an exasperated sigh, Harry covered his face with his hands. “It’s really stupid.”

“not if it's making you scream blue murder in you sleep.” Sans retorted. 

“Okay. Uh, back home, there’s a war going on. I’m looked upon as one of the leaders of one side, while the leader of the other side has made an attempt to kill me at least once a year. since I turned eleven.” At Sans horrified look, Harry quickly spoke, “It's fine! I’m used to it!”

“what?”

Sans eye lights went out, leaving two empty eye sockets behind void of emotion, but Harry could sense that the short skeleton was angry. He could almost see a dark blue aura around him. 

“It's fine! Really. It's a war.”

“that shouldn't matter. what are you, thirteen years old? children should never be brought into wars.”

Harry scowled at Sans. “I’m fifteen.”

“you're still a child. children sho-” 

“Yeah? Well guess what! I am! I’m the fuckin’ ‘Boy Who Lived! The one prophesied to ‘vanquish the dark lord’! I’m at the center of this damn war and there’s nothing anyone can do about it, least of all you or me!”

Harry could hear a grinding noise and flinched slightly when he realized it was Sans grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. The sound of bone on bone wasn't the nicest sound. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Sans teeth clacked as he let out a sigh. he leaned in and pressed his forehead to the back of Harry’s neck. “‘m sorry.”

“I am too.” Harry murmured.

“we’ll figure something out. let’s get some sleep now. papyrus’ll be up soon.”

Harry nodded and rolled over to push his face in Sans shoulder.


End file.
